


I am living a life full of you

by 4RU



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4RU/pseuds/4RU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Janey, you’re going to get sick again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am living a life full of you

“Janey, you’re going to get sick again.”

It’s a gentle admonishment, one that belies the worried undertones of Athena’s voice. Yet she doesn’t make any move to stop the woman, watching from the safety of the rickety wooden porch as Janey toes off her shoes to the pitter patter of rain hitting their tin rooftop.

“Don’t be such a wowser,” is Janey’s response, spoken behind a cheery grin and bright eyes. “This is the first rain I’ve ever seen and I’m going to enjoy it even if you stand there pouting the entire time.”

Certainly Athena is more than justified in her concerns. Acclimating to Pandora’s atmosphere had been a nightmare on Janey’s body, and Athena herself had spent most of the time tending to her on her sickbed, making broth and cooling her when necessary. She didn’t want to see the blonde in such a condition again any more than she wanted to be tending to her. But before the gladiator can warn her that taking her shoes off is a little much, Janey is already stepping out from the safety of the roof and into the downpour.

There’s such a look of wonder on Janey’s face as the water hits her, and in mere milliseconds her expression transforms into one of absolute glee. She’s laughing, hands raised high as she spins, uncaring of the mud that splatters across her feet and ankles. In a matter of seconds she’s completely soaked, hair darkened with saturation and her shirt and pants sticking to her skinny body. But Janey doesn’t care, or even seems to notice. She’s completely enthralled, dancing in the rain and yelling out when the first crack of thunder shakes her down to her heels.

And Athena watches all this from the porch, watches Janey make a fool of herself, thinking she’s probably going to be sick again and stands to go fetch a warm towel for when the blonde grows tired of being such a child. She almost makes it do the door when she turns again.

It takes only that instance of hesitation to completely shatter Athena’s resolve. She pulls off her hood and boots, leaving them next to Janey’s shoes as she steps out in the rain.


End file.
